


Back and Forth

by HavocRoyale



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Alex is rlly just mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's dead. Except he isn't really, this isn't what death is, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a small thing for my Michael blog and I liked it so here

 So, maybe it was a little creepy that he was in Clarissa's room at 1:25am. But it wasn’t like he was watching her sleep or stalking her. He only spent as much time around her as he did before, but maybe her not being able to tell made it still a little creepy.

 But again he wasn’t watching her sleep, he was pacing, a nervous habit that she had despised. 

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. **Back.**  _

 He still went to school, sat through his classes, went to all of his practices and games, hung out with Alex in her room while she did her chemistry homework. It was like he never died, only, no one else saw it that way. For them he was just an empty desk, an empty uniform, an empty bed. 

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. **Back.** _

 Sometimes he thought maybe Clarissa and Alex knew he was really there. Alex would talk to him when she couldn’t sleep even though she could never hear him. Clarissa would sometimes start texting him, only to stop and curse herself and him for being so “stupid.” 

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. **Back.** _

 The first week had been especially difficult and he made it a mental note, underlined a billion times, to thank Nona and Ren if he ever could talk to them. They were there for Clarissa and Alex when he couldn’t be, they did his job for him.

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. **Back.** _

There had to be a way to fix this. He could still interact with everything, so he couldn’t really be dead right? When you die you go to heaven or hell or you’re reincarnated or you just stop existing. If he was still around, he couldn’t be dead. It was just like he was invisible and muted, not dead.

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. **Back.** _

He could fix this, he will fix this. He could write a note in the meantime, carve something into a desk or a tree or something. But that probably wouldn’t translate well for Clarissa or Alex. It might just make everything worse. He could wait? Wait until he gets a chance at...at something that could fix this. But what would fix this?

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. **Back.** _

 He heard Clarissa restlessly shuffle around behind him. He stopped and turned around, she didn’t look happy, but when did she ever anymore? She sat up and opened her eyes just a little, another nightmare must’ve woke her up.

 She looked straight at him, “Michael, I swear to god if you don’t stop pacing...”

_Silence._

 She groaned, “What the fuck is wrong with me, I’m just talking to myself.”

 She laid back down in a huff. She looked straight at him. She knew he was there, just for a second. He has to fix this, he has to. He began pacing again.

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. **Back.** _


End file.
